Metal Wings
by Rift Blade
Summary: A promutant high school student finds out he more than a promutant, he IS a mutant
1. prolouge and chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of its' derivatives. I am not making nor seeking profit in writing this, excepting the profit of taking pride in my own work and imaginative capability.  
  
Note: This is primarily an X-Men: Evolution story because of the possibilities for insertion. At some point I may bring in themes or ideas from the other X-Men universes (i.e. The movies and the comics). My character is mine and mine alone, but if you want to borrow, just ask. I don't mean to offend Anyone by using the name Azrael, it's just the only one that seemed to fit right.  
  
Distribution: If you want it, ask. Otherwise, don't.  
  
'aaa' = thoughts, introspective, etc.  
  
-aaa- = telepathy (Jean and Xavier talking in someone else's head)  
  
To Fly on Metal Wings  
  
Prologue  
  
I'm a mutant. Wow, profound and horrifying statement, huh? Most people don't want to hear it around themselves or their family, and if they do ... well they react violently. Me, I got lucky, my family supports me and my friends don't care. Knowing my mutation you'd think that it would be hard to miss, and when I'm using my power it is. Lucky for me I can hide in plain sight, some of us can't. This is my story, how, no, why I had to move and how I came to know and control my power, my gift. And yes, I do see it as a gift, because you see I am Azrael and I can fly on metal wings.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rochester, New York The near future  
  
...and in further news the mutant crisis continues as people across the country are being brought in for attacking mutants. It is unknown how they will be charged as the debate on mutant rights is still up in the air, but one thing is sure, if mutants continue to antagonize citizens to ...---click  
  
Greg threw down the remote, and began his mental rant at the TV. 'Unknown how they will be charged... mutant rights is still up in the air ... ass holes, fuckers, IDIOTS. They're just as human as me, they deserve the same rights as ME, they DESERVE the same PRIVEALGES AS ME. I Don't. Freaking. Believe. This. Does no one remember the Nazis, hell the Taliban, fucking-a, freaking Hussein wasn't caught that long ago they're doing the same thing as he was!'  
  
Greg was relaxing now that school was out and he had nothing to worry about until senior year, and it appeared that the 'mutant crisis' had snowballed in the couple of weeks that he had locked himself in his room to study for finals. Greg had always been pro-mutant, as the term went, because he saw a friend of his getting beat on because a couple kids thought he was a mutant. It drove him up the wall, people being persecuted for being themselves, it was wrong and Greg had always been a firm believer in justice, it was the way he was raised.  
  
Greg got up and went out to his car, he had agreed to meet his friends for lunch, in celebration for surviving another year of High School. He got in the '94 Chevrolet Camaro his dad and he had found and bought from the money they had got from selling the Buick Century he had been driving since he got his license. It started with a rumble and he backed out and pulled away. On the way to Applebee's' Greg reflected 'It's damn good to be me! Cool car, summer break, good friends' Life was good he decided. Greg pulled in to the parking lot and saw his friends waiting for him. They had lunch, caught up, laughed, and generally had a good time. As they were leaving they saw an odd looking car pull in to their High School which was down a hill in plain sight. The car was a fairly old Rolls Royce, but the surprise was what followed it, it was a vehicle that looked like a cross between a van, an SUV, and a tank.  
  
"There's no school today." Scott said aloud.  
  
"I know man, it's called a Saturday." Greg returned.  
  
Eileen was already headed to her car "Well are you two going to stand there all day and make profound comments or are you going to see what's going on?"  
  
Greg and Scott were quick to follow and they pulled in to the school lot soon after. Looking at the people gathered around the cars it was obvious that they were hesitant about being there and wanted to leave as soon as possible. There was a woman with white hair, surprisingly it looked natural, not bleached, it was too pure white, and a bald man in a wheelchair. These two were around the Rolls Royce. Outside the weird car was a tall kid about their age with brown hair and red sunglasses , a short girl, again their age, with red hair and two others a man who looked like he needed a shave with wild hair and a look that could've scared away a squad of marines and a girl that looked like a younger version of the guy with her hair tied back.  
  
"Uhhh, can we help you?" Eileen put forward "It's jut that we knew there was no school today and we were curious as to why you were here."  
  
"Well that's not being to forward" Greg whispered to Scott, unfortunately Eileen heard as well.  
  
"I heeeaaarrddd that." She taunted.  
  
"No, not at all." Remarked the bald man. "We're here to give a lecture on mutants and the problems the government is blaming on them, this is the only school that would let us use their auditorium." "Oh, do you need directions or something, cause we go here." Scott said  
  
There was something about these people Greg thought, about the way they talked and acted that was different, like they were expecting an attack, especially the scruffy looking guy and the short black haired girl.  
  
The people took the proffered offer of help and went inside. Eileen and Scott both went home as Scott had to work and Eileen was due at her Grandparents soon for a family event. Greg stayed, these people interested him and he managed to get a free ticket, as he was a student of the school. These people had the same opinion of mutants as he did, and they were being ridiculed on stage for it. The staff that attended were looking outraged, as he was that their school was being used to mock people who were freely expressing their opinions. As the ridiculers were leaving some waited to harass the speakers outside. Greg saw this and went to find them first; he saw them in the foyer of the school looking like they were about to leave.  
  
"Um, excuse me, Mr. Xavier sir?" Greg only remembered the one name from the lecture and he hoped it was the guy in charge. "Just thought you might like to know but there are a few people outside that look like they wanted to continue their 'discussion' with you when you leave."  
  
"Thank you for telling us Mr. ..."  
  
"Lever, sir, Gregory Lever."  
  
"Mr. Lever, rest assured that we are warned."  
  
"You're welcome sir, and just so you know, not everyone in that auditorium was against you."  
  
Greg turned and left, walked out to his car and drove home.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Just a little endnote: I'm posting this as groundwork and then jumping forward in time about 5 months. If you find something that I need to fix before I continue because the story would be flawed please tell me. Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are all appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of its' derivatives. I am not making nor seeking profit in writing this, excepting the profit of taking pride in my own work and imaginative capability.   
Note: This is primarily an X-Men: Evolution story because of the possibilities for insertion. At some point I may bring in themes or ideas from the other X-Men universes (i.e. The movies and the comics). My character is mine and mine alone, but if you want to borrow, just ask. I don't mean to offend Anyone by using the name Azrael, it's just the only one that seemed to fit right.   
Distribution: If you want it, ask. Otherwise, don't.   
'aaa' thoughts, introspective, etc. 

-aaa- telepathy (Jean and Xavier talking in someone else's head)

To Fly on Metal Wings Chapter 2 

Rochester, New York

Halfway through senior year

It was official, Greg was bored. Very bored, in fact. Classes weren't all that challenging; he had decided to take it easy this year, just the core classes to get his Regents degree, and some stuff that interested him, things that could get him into a program for political science in college, he'd even have a head start on everybody too. Eileen was overdoing it as usual and taking four advanced placement classes, as opposed to Greg's two, and Scott's one. There had been a massive effort on the part of the school to get students to send out their college applications early, and the three friends had done so. Eileen was accepted to four out of the five places she applied to, the only school that didn't accept her was William and Mary. Scott and Greg had both been accepted to the schools they had applied to as well. Scott to Monroe Community College, and Greg to the University at Buffalo. There was one thing that bothered Greg though; a law had passed on the state level about entrance to the State University of New York system. SUNY now had the right to screen entrants for being mutants or not. Not that Greg was worried about not passing muster, he was homo sapien after all, not homo superior as the more radical mutant groups had started to refer to themselves. It just wasn't right, discriminatory practices against someone else just because of their genetic makeup. But he had sent in his blood sample with the application along with everyone else entering the SUNY system, they were expecting the results delivered to the school for hand out today.

"All students expecting blood test results please report to the auditorium for information now please, all students expecting blood test results please report to the auditorium for information now."

"Well that's me guys" Greg said as he rose from the lunch table. "See you after I've confirmed that I'm not a carrier of unfashionable DNA like the state thinks I am."

"Yeah, don't keep us in suspense here Greg." Called Scott.

"Hurry up or your seat'll get cold." Said Eileen.

"Well we can't have that! These chairs are absolutely frigid in the winter! See you in a few." Greg responded.

Greg ran up the stairs to the first floor to the auditorium, it was directly over the cafeteria, with the library a floor above that. There wasn't much of a line to get in, so he took a seat and waited. The principal walked in followed by a man in an expensive looking black suit. The man got up on stage, and introduced himself as the President of the SUNY program. He then proceeded into a long speech about the importance of educating the youth of America, and the hope for the future that each of the students there represented. Greg tuned him out and hoped that he could just get his results back so he could get back to lunch, he had a test next period and wanted to review, it was for one of the teachers he actually liked as a person, not just on the academic relationship of student to teacher. The speech finished and Greg started paying attention again as the President of SUNY started talking about results for the tests. He mentioned a few people he wanted to talk to afterwards, Greg was one of them. 'What in the heck does he want to talk to me about? I know I got the grades to get in, I know I'm accepted, I already got the letter from the school, I'm not the smartest person going there, that'd be Susan Obermeyer, what could he possibly want to talk to me about?' Greg stayed in his seat with two other people as the rest of the students filed out. The President of SUNY spoke again.

"Gentlemen, you have been selected to stay after because of discrepancies on your records, now can we trust the three of you not to reveal what is spoken of in this room?"

There were three affirmative answers tinged with slight annoyance, no doubt about having to fill out still more paperwork, and curiosity.

"Now, two of you have blood work that shows that you have latent genetic markers, and we would like to offer you this opportunity to withdraw from the schools you have applied to without a highly publicized event occurring."

Greg jumped up in outrage "Excuse me _Sir_, but are you insinuating that two of the three people here drop out of school because they're _mutants_?"

The President returned "Yes Mr. Lever, that is exactly what I'm insinuating as you put it."

"The last time I checked you were allowed to check to see if people were mutants before accepting them, but the law made no mention of barring someone from registration because of that!" Greg said, getting even more agitated at the man who was obstructing justice in front of his very face 'And these are the people who are supposed to be teaching me how to form a healthy, well-rounded lifestyle.' Greg thought sardonically.

"Sit Down Mr. Lever!" Greg's principle screamed at him.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Battaglia, as I was saying, two of you posess genetic markers that indicate that you are mutants, the third possesses the latent markers that indicate an unawakened mutant." The President continued. "Therefore I am here to inform you that you have been banned from entering the SUNY system and your information has been given to the government, should any of you ever present a danger to the sanctity of the State of New York you shall find yourselves under arrest, good day gentlemen."

The man walked out of the auditorium like it was the filthiest place he'd ever been, and that he wouldn't be eager for a return visit, ever. Greg collected his folder and left, deep in thought. 'Well, I could be a mutant, when did this happen? Should I even look at the results? I've been barred from COLLEGE? What in the hell do I do now! When his friends caught up with him for class he was still thinking, and as such he didn't notice Eileen taking the unopened folder from him and examining the results. She quickly pulled the three of them to the side and said in an ultra calm voice that scared both Scott and Greg:

"Greg, when exactly were you planning on informing us that you have the latent markers for being as mutant?"

"Say what?" Said Scott. "He's not mutant, none of us are, what are you talking about?"

"Eileen, I didn't know, really. The President of SUNY just kicked me and two others out of the system because of it. What do I do now?" Asked Greg.

"He did what? They can't do that, it's illegal!" Said Eileen

"Yeah, well he did it anyway." Said Greg in a dead tone of voice.

"You said that there were two others in the auditorium with you?" Asked Scott. "What happened to them?"

Then the school began to shake, glass shattered, walls cracked and broke, and plaster fell from the ceiling.

"What was that?" Asked Greg.

"Sounded like an earthquake." Said Scott.

"We don't get earthquakes here." Said Eileen. "Except for that one time."

They all ran outside to see the rest of the student body doing the same. And then out of the dust swirling around the school that had ceased shaking emerged two figures. One in an odd looking spandex costume primarily in a dark blue with red flanks and grey lines up the pant legs and an odd looking visor/helmet thing on his head, he looked about their age. The second was floating in a set of red armor with purple accents and a dome shaped helmet, with a purple, billowing cloak completing the look to make him look like someone you just didn't want to mess with.

And there you have it, chapter two is written after a Veeeery long wait. I apologize for the time it took to get this out of my head and onto the page, but my plot bunny ran out of carrots about two seconds after I posted chapter one. The two reviewers who I know actually read this get all the credit for getting me thinking about it again. So therefore kudos to both MentalTsunami and BNightwalker123. Once again, comments, Questions, constructive criticism are all acceptable, flames will be used to give tribute to The Great Cthulhu, Highest of the Great Old Ones, as a side note, Hecatomb anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of its' derivatives. I am not making nor seeking profit in writing this, excepting the profit of taking pride in my own work and imaginative capability.

Note: This is primarily an X-Men: Evolution story because of the possibilities for insertion. At some point I may bring in themes or ideas from the other X-Men universes (i.e. The movies and the comics). My character is mine and mine alone, but if you want to borrow, just ask. I don't mean to offend **Anyone** by using the name Azrael, it's just the only one that seemed to fit right.

Distribution: If you want it, ask. Otherwise, don't.

'aaa' thoughts, introspective, etc.

-aaa- telepathy (Jean and Xavier talking in someone else's head)

**To Fly on Metal Wings**

**Chapter 3**

Unknown

When Greg became aware of his surroundings he found himself in an unfamiliar place. He couldn't remember much past exiting his school and seeing that weird guy in armor then everything just went … 'wait minute, why am I seeing everything in silver?'. Shock and fear galvanizing him into motion Greg leapt up searching for danger in any form. He became more alert and found himself in a non-descript room with grey walls and a heavy-looking door, there was no window, and nothing but a mirror, a bed, and a toilet in the way of furniture.

"Great, just fucking great!" Greg yelled. "Where the frilly heck am I now!?"

Greg walked over to the door and began to reach for the handle he assumed would be there, he stopped when he realized there was no handle. 'Oh great, now I get to be cliché: … I have a _really_ bad feeling about this' Greg muttered. He walked over to the mirror and looked in. 'Okay, two arms, two legs, head, torso, five fingers on each hand, I'll assume the feet are fine due to the fact that I can walk and I'm not screaming in pain, … why don't I have pupils, or cornea, or eyes?!!!' looking back at him was a shiny pair of flawless silver marbles that somehow still worked as his eyes should.

"ohmigod, OhmiGod, OH My God!!! My eyes!! What the Fuck happened to My Eyes!!!!" Greg screamed.

"To put it quite simply, Mr. Lever, your latent gene awoke. Congratulations! You're a mutant!" stated a voice from behind him. "The first group of mutants put here under government protection, for your safety, and ours."

Greg spun on his heel to face the person who had addressed him as he had his panic attack in front of the mirror. There was a man standing in the previously closed door. He stood around five and a half feet tall with soft features and short cut light-brown hair. He wore the traditional "mad scientist" lab coat over a rather unremarkable set of casual clothes, a pair of tan slacks and a white polo shirt. He had no nametag on either the coat or around his neck.

"You were brought here by the military detachment that was sent to search for Magneto and his associates, they dropped you and two other students off before leaving. The had to help with the recovery effort at your High School." the man stated.

"Recovery effort? What do you mean, the last thing I remember was that weird guy in armor and the Halloween reject making an earthquake showing up after the SUNY assembly."

"Your school was the epicenter of a very localized earthquake caused by Magneto's associate he calls himse-"

"Who's this Magneto guy you keep mentioning anyway?" Greg cut in.

"I believe you referred to him as a 'weird guy in armor', the government has recently discovered that he calls himself Magneto." the scientist replied.

"So … who are you?" Greg asked.

"My name is Dr. Micelli, and I will be your observer." the man replied.

"Observer, what do you mean by that?"

"As the name implies, I observe; specifically, I will observe you as you come into your mutation. We have a vested interest in discovering exactly what happens to a mutant and when, so we can learn if it can be stopped or altered in any way."

"Wait, you're gonna experiment on me?" Greg was shocked, 'tell me this ain't happening, please God, tell me they're not gonna cut me open to find out what makes me tick'.

"No, no, nothing so invasive. We simply wish to do a case study of a mutant's natural growth." Dr. Micelli quickly refuted.

"Do I get a choice in this?" Greg inquired.

"Well, no, not really, no; you see you face culpability as a contributing factor to the destruction of your High School, and the injury of some 73 of your classmates. You have the choice of facing criminal charges or participation in a three-year study funded by the government to research the growth of a mutant into maturity." the doctor explained.

"WHAT??? What do you mean contributing factor?!!" Greg yelled at the man.

"You were witnessed releasing a tremendous amount of unknown power in the vicinity of the North wing of your school, that particular area is now naught but a 30 foot pile of rubble. We are not sure who precisely destroyed the building, but you are one of the main suspects."

"But … but I don't remember that, I couldn't have done that! My friends! They were with me, what happened to them?" Greg was panicking.

"The injury reports aren't complete but as far as I know there have been no fatalities reported as of yet and the worst I have heard about was a spiral fracture of a boy's right arm."

"Thank God! Is there any way I can find out if my friends are alright, please tell me, I have to know! And my parents, they have to be told about this, and-"

"I'm afraid that that's impossible at the moment, the Governor has declared a state of emergency and only high-priority messages are to be sent at the moment. Your parents are being sent for as we speak, and I will find out about your friends before our next meeting. Try to get some rest, we'll speak more in a group session in a few hours. Right now I need to go see to the other two students that were brought in with you." Doctor Micelli left the room and closed the door behind himself, it was accompanied by several clicks and a bang. That led Greg to believe that he wasn't getting out of the room without permission anytime soon.

Greg sat down on the bed and tried to organize his thoughts about what he had been told. 'Okaaaay, Item 1: I'm no longer recessive for the mutant gene. Item 2: So far as I know the extent of my ability at this point is, well, nothing. I have weird fucked up eyes and that's it. I suppose I could just do nothing and have a physical mutation only, that'd be fine. Item 3: Item 2 is flawed because I'm partially responsible for destroying my high school, I get to live every teenager's dream of destroying the high school, but in typical me fashion I get caught in the process. Item 4: I'm almost required to stay under military jurisdiction for the next three years or face an open and shut case of destruction of State property. Gahhhh my life is Hell.' Greg laid down and decided to try to nap, maybe this was all a bad dream and he'd wake up at home to do the day over again. He'd had dreams like that before, they were surprisingly detailed too.

linebreak linebreak linebreak linebreak linebreak

Okay, for anyone that's actually still looking at this: yes, I'm late, again, I know. Life's a bitch sometimes. I'm planning on a rather large time skip next because otherwise I'll be bogged down in explanations for the next 4 chapters and we won't be having any x-men involved for a good long while. I also realized I was following traditional and well used plot lines even without knowing it and it annoyed me so I had to re-think my character's motivation and near future, that took a while. Chapter four is already in the works and I know nobody is gonna expect what's going to happen. Stay on those tenterhooks people!


End file.
